I Choose To Love You in Silence
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Perasaan dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai. Namun, apakah akan terhalang oleh dinding kuat bernama "status"? In collaboration with JI Niji Special for #NHTD8-2017 #03


"Kak Naruto, tunggu akuu ..."

Teriakan kecil seorang gadis terasa terbawa angin. Nyaris tak terdengar olehnya. Tetapi entah sebab telinganya terlalu peka, entah ia sudah terbiasa mendengar suara lirih gadis itu, si pemuda pirang menoleh setelah terlebih dahulu memberhentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Bibir cokelat itu tersenyum penuh makna, menarik goresan tipis di pipi tirusnya terangkat, mendorong otot matanya hingga menyipit.

Tanpa ia sadari, apa yang ia lakukan membuat si gadis kecil menunduk malu. Pipi gembilnya bersemu merah, sungguh kontras dengan warna putih pucatnya.

"Ada apa, Nona Hinata?"

Dan mungkin pemuda itu juga tidak menyadari perubahan mimik sang gadis. Rona merah tak menghilang, namun kedua sudut bibir gadis itu mengerucut seiring dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Aku benci Kak Naruto!" Teriakan Hinata kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih lantang, dalam desibel yang mampu membuat Naruto terlonjak. Roman kejut jelas terpampang di wajah kecokelatannya.

"He?"

Naruto masih belum beranjak dari posisinya di atas sepeda. Mulut menganga melengkapi ekspresi anehnya. Tetapi segera tersadar saat ia melihat Hinata berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu dengan cepat turun dari sepeda yang memasang standar. Kemudian berlari menyusul Hinata, cukup mengalami kesulitan karena sarung yang sedang ia pakai. Ia bahkan terpaksa memegang gulungan kain kotak-kotak itu di bagian perut demi menahan ikatannya agar tidak terlepas. Sementara sebelah tangan yang lain memegang kopiah hitam yang sedikit kebesaran.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Sebuah kisah yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata**

 **Dibuat murni sebagai sebuah cerita yang mudah-mudahan bisa dijadikan pembelajaran**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk menyudutkan pihak manapun**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk NHTD8-2017**

 **PROMPT :**

 _ **Elegi Payung Hitam**_

 **WARNING : Islamic setting & Indonesian flavor**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

* * *

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** _ **in collaboration with**_ **JI Niji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU IN SILENCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hosh_ ... _Hosh_ ... Kemana dia pergi? Cepat sekali larinya, padahal dia lebih kecil dariku."

Naruto menyeka keringat yang memenuhi dahi kemudian memilih duduk di bawah pohon pisang sambil mengistirahatkan diri.

" _Huaahhh_ ..."

Pemuda itu melepas kopiah dan meletakkan begitu saja di samping. Matanya yang dipenuhi kantung gelap, memejam. Hidung dan mulut bekerja sama, membentuk irama pengaturan nafas beratnya. Lama ia terdiam, terduduk sila dengan sebelah lutut terangkat untuk menumpukan tangan. Barisan teratur pohon pisang serta hamparan rumput dan ilalang bergerak pelan. Seolah mengikuti melodi angin yang melantun dengan ritme lambat. Menghampiri kemudian merayu setiap lapis kulit sang pemuda. Tak butuh bermenit-menit untuk membuat Naruto tertidur. Tenggelam sempurna dalam kedamaian mimpi. Hingga tak pernah menyadari kikikan tawa usil seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di balik batang pohon nangka di ujung kebun.

" _Byuuurrrrrr ..._ "

Bukan suara itu yang membangunkan Naruto dari tidur singkatnya, melainkan guyuran air yang penuh ditumpahkan padanya. Pemuda itu kelabakan, dengan cepat berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang sarungnya. Berlari sambil berkomat kamit tentang hujan yang datang tanpa permisi.

Hingga ...,

" _huahahahahaha_..."

Pemuda itu berhenti, terpaku sejenak berusaha menyambungkan informasi yang diterima setiap jalinan neuron otaknya hingga membentuk suatu kesimpulan. Bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis iseng yang saat ini menertawakannya.

"No-nona Hinata!"

Tak ayal aksi saling mengejar pun terjadi. Hal yang sudah terlalu biasa bagi penghuni maupun warga sekitar pesantren. Hal yang terlalu awam untuk diperbincangkan saat ini karena telah berlangsung bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sejak awal bocah pirang yang baru saja lulus SD tersebut mulai menimba ilmu di pesantren ini.

Namun, lain ceritanya dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan mereka. Tatapan mata opalnya begitu datar.

"Ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan."

"Apa yang salah dengan santrimu itu, Hiashi?"

Pria berambut cokelat panjang yang dipanggil Hiashi itu hanya terdiam mengabaikan pertanyaan sang adik yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Naruto salah satu santrimu yang mampu belajar dengan cepat, prestasinya tidak perlu kau ragukan lagi. Setiap pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan agama maupun pelajaran umum, dia selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus meski bukan yang terbaik. Dia juga sopan, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perilaku dia. Jadi ..."

Hizashi sengaja menggantung ucapannya untuk memancing sang kakak berbicara. Namun sayang, usahanya gagal. Hiashi masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, mencipta kerutan tak berarti di bagian depan kemeja koko yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan katakan alasanmu menolaknya hanya karena status-"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Hizashi!"

Kini giliran Hizashi yang diam dan memandang tubuh kakaknya yang telah berlalu pergi. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengekor langkah sang kakak.

* * *

Ruangan itu semakin terasa lengang. Ruangan yang dikelilingi dinding warna putih bersih dengan berbagai hiasan tergantung itu memang berukuran cukup luas untuk sebuah ruang tamu. Satu set sofa putih bermotif bunga merah muda terpasang di tengah ruangan. Seorang gadis belia, dengan kerudung ungu menutup bagian atas tubuhnya, tengah duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Di hadapannya seorang manusia paruh baya terduduk tegak. Terasa jelas suasana tegang. Terbaca dari atmosfer kelabu yang menaungi ruangan tersebut.

"Berapa kali Ayah katakan? Kau ini sudah remaja, Hinata. Kau ini sudah _aqil baligh_. Tidak sepantasnya berhubungan begitu dekat dengan laki-laki yang bukan _mahram_."

Hinata membisu. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di atas pangkuan. Tak ada kata terucap, namun hatinya jelas terasa panas.

Hinata bukan anak yang bandel ataupun tidak menurut. Tapi perlakuan sang ayah di matanya sungguh tidak patut. Sungguh tidak pantas. Gadis itu tahu benar bahwa ayahnya hanya tidak menyukai Naruto. Bukti yang nyata saat pemuda lain yang notabene anak teman sang ayah mendekatinya secara terang-terangan, pria tua itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Hiashi justru seakan bersikap mendukung Hinata untuk dekat dengan Hidan, demi menjauhkan anak gadisnya dari pemuda pirang itu.

Gadis itu tak habis pikir. Apa gerangan definisi status di mata sang ayah? Hingga mampu membutakan mata hati orang nomor satu di pesantren itu? Apa sebenarnya makna derajat bagi Hiashi? Hingga ia mau menggadaikan kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri?

"Apa kau mendengarku, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak. Tidak menyangka jika lamunannya membawa ia melupakan keberadaan sang ayah. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap sedih pada Hiashi, tetapi tak sedikitpun menunjukkan perlawanan.

"Iya, Ayah."

"Jadi kau paham apa yang ayah maksud?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kamar."

Hinata beranjak dan melangkah pergi. Melewati orangtuanya sebelum membungkukkan badan sejenak. Sudah di batas lensa mata, air yang menggantung. Berusaha dengan kuat ia menahannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di mata sang ayah. Ia tidak mau dianggap pembangkang oleh sang ayah.

Namun, sepertinya upaya itu sia-sia. Saat di ambang pintu ia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Hampir saja keduanya bertabrakan sebab berjalan sambil menunduk, beruntung refleks pemuda pirang itu cukup baik. Ia terlonjak mundur beberapa langkah.

"No-nona?"

Sejeda tetapi nyata. Keduanya sempat saling menatap sebelum kembali menundukkan pandangan. Hinata berlari menjauh. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mengalir begitu saja. Jatuh menetes pada belah pipi putihnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung netra safir Naruto.

"Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Kemudian berjalan cepat memasuki ruang tamu untuk menghadap Hiashi.

* * *

Berlari. Hinata terus menggerakkan kedua tungkainya, melangkah secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan tatapan heran dari para santri. Terlebih lagi sepasang manik mutiaranya yang membentuk sungai kecil menambah pertanyaan tak terjawab dari orang-orang yang melihat.

Hinata tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari semuanya. Menjauh dari ayahnya, dari teman-temannya, dan dari ..., dia. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu ini ia hanya mau sendiri. Mungkin, kesendirian bisa lebih membuatnya tenang.

Namun, ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Dia berhenti berlari. Hinata mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah, sesaat kemudian senyum paksa terukir disertai tawa miris yang menjadi pengiringnya. Di taman belakang gedung tempat belajar para santri, ia jatuh terduduk. Benar. Sejauh apapun ia berlari, apapun masalah yang ia hadapi akan terus terbawa bersama langkahnya, tidak berkurang sedikit pun meski ia menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup untuk menghindar.

Hah! Cinta memang gila.

Eh? Apa benar cinta yang telah membuatnya tidak keruan seperti saat ini?

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian perasaannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti hal macam apa yang tengah menyelimuti hatinya.

Dia. Dia yang telah membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan saat melamun. Alat kardio milik gadis itu terkadang bergerak melebihi batas wajar, berdebar tak terkendali ketika senyum menawan dia dilemparkan padanya. Ia sering tersipu malu bersamaan dengan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya waktu dia berbincang dan bersenda gurau, mengajak ia larut dalam tawa yang begitu menggembirakan. Dia, pemuda sederhana berparas tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto, yang entah mengapa telah membuat dunia Hinata yang pucat terkesan lebih berwarna.

Perasaan aneh yang mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menyebutnya dengan kata cinta.

Tapi apakah benar yang ia rasakan ini cinta?

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa perasaan itu justru membuatnya terasa hampa, bukannya bahagia seperti para penikmat cinta? Bukannya senang seperti yang pernah teman-temannya ceritakan?

Mengapa ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil mengenai hatinya? Mengapa hanya ada sakit di dadanya?

Hinata meremas sisi luar lapis bajunya, kemudian menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Melihat betapa menakjubkan barisan awan berarak dengan langit biru sebagai latarnya. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari celah gumpalan kapas putih itu. Kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak, dilanjutkan dengan keluarnya udara hangat saat ia mengembuskan napasnya ke udara.

Tidak. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh. Ia jatuh cinta, kasihnya sudah ia jatuhkan pada pemuda jangkung itu. Hinata telah mendaratkan hati yang ia miliki pada satu dari sekian banyaknya kaum adam yang ada di dunia. Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pilihannya.

Lantas dia berpikir, tentang semua perkataan ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ucapan ayahnya telah membuat kabut, menyesatkan dirinya pun menyesakkan rongga pernapasannya. Ia menghapus bekas air matanya, sembari dalam hati merutuk diri sendiri. Bodoh! Untuk apa ia menangis, ia tertawa pelan. Hinata sekarang yakin, Naruto adalah akhir dari perjalanan pencariannya. Ia tidak naif, Hinata benar-benar sudah terjerat akan semua pesona yang menguar dari pemuda pemilik tiga garis lurus di masing-masing pipinya.

Tidak. Bukan perasaan hampa lagi yang ia rasakan, ia bahagia. Kendati satu masalah besar jelas terpampang di hadapannya.

Sang ayah.

Ayahnya memang tidak mengatakan secara langsung ketidaksukaannya atas kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto yang di luar batas maklum. Ayahnya hanya telah dibutakan oleh sebuah status, yang membuat pria tua itu tak bisa melihat sisi lain dari Naruto, di luar apa status yang melekat padanya. Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk membantah pria yang menjadi penutannya itu dan membuat dirinya sendiri bagai anak durhaka.

Tapi apakah cinta itu salah? Toh, perasaan itu bukan ia yang meminta tapi datang sendiri tanpa diundang. Tak peduli berapa tingkatan nilai yang diberikan sang Ayah pada Naruto, bagi Hinata, Naruto tetaplah pemuda luar biasa.

Jadi ..., inikah cinta?

Yah ..., ini memang cinta.

Ia telah menemukan cintanya.

Hinata berdiri, kemudian merapikan baju beserta kerudungnya. Kedua tangannya saling terkait, lalu ia angkat menyentuh dadanya. Hatinya berdesir. Kurva melengkung ke atas menghiasi wajah ayunya. Meski terlihat sedikit aneh karena disertai raut sedih yang menggantung.

"Kak Naruto ..., aku mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan dengan rona merah yang terlihat samar di kedua pipi putihnya. Membiarkan kata-kata sederhana itu terbawa bersama embusan angin, yang mungkin saja dapat tersampaikan kepada orang yang ia sebut dalam pernyataannya.

* * *

Pemuda jangkung itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Sarung yang siang tadi ia kenakan kini telah berganti menjadi celana hitam panjang dan baju kaus putih lengan pendek sebagai atasannya. Kopiah hitam yang biasa terpasang apik di kepalanya sudah berpindah tempat di atas nakas. Dia memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Lalu mengusap wajahnya yang bertekstur kasar.

 _"Aku menyayangi putriku melebihi semua hal yang kumiliki saat ini. Aku hanya ingin Hinata bahagia seumur hidupnya."_

Dia mengerang saat kalimat itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. Sesaat setelah itu Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi kedua mata.

"Kebahagiaan Hinata merupakan keinginan terbesarku juga," gumamnya lirih. Teramat perih bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Sekuat apapun Naruto berusaha untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri, tapi kenyataan telah menamparnya telak. Meruntuhkan keteguhan yang ia tetapkan dalam dirinya. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan menjatuhkan hatinya pada siapapun sampai kapanpun, karena ia rasa percuma saja. Waktu yang ia miliki tak terlalu banyak untuk ikut terlibat dalam kisah asmara, ia harus melenakan diri untuk belajar _tahfidz, hadits,_ _fiqh_ , _nahwu_ dan _shorof_ dan sebagainya. Sama sekali tak menyesal karena Naruto memang telah mengabdikan hidupnya untuk terus menuntut ilmu agama.

Menghela napas singkat, Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Memakai kedua tangan untuk menyangga tubuh, atensi pemuda Uzumaki itu jatuh pada bulan, sang Penguasa singgasana malam yang menggantung di langit gelap. Kemudian, perhatiannya beralih pada pendamping setia bulan, taburan bintang yang bersinar menerangi seluruh penjuru galaksi.

Ia terkekeh pelan. Betapa malunya ia sekarang, termakan oleh ucapannya sendiri. Melanggar kalimat janji yang ia tuturkan. Pada akhirnya ia kalah oleh perasaannya sendiri. Naruto telah jatuh ke dalam lubang tiada akhir yang disebut cinta. Hinata. Gadis itulah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu. Tanpa sadar ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Momen-momen indahnya bersama Hinata yang telah terekam dalam ingatannya, kini berputar kembali.

Senyuman, tawa, canda, kejahilan dan keramah-tamahan gadis itu telah mengubah hidupnya yang semula datar terlihat lebih berwarna. Ia bahagia, sangat.

Namun ...,

 _"Aku memohon padamu, Naruto. Demi kebahagiaannya."_

Naruto sadar, bahkan sangat sadar betul. Cintanya mungkin tak akan berakhir indah. _N_ _e_ , Naruto lupa, bahkan belum ada awal dalam kisah cintanya. _Ck!_ Bodoh sekali, bukan?

Ia menyentuh bahu kanannya dengan tangan kiri, tepukan serta remasan cukup kencang dari Hiashi di bagian sana masih terasa hingga sekarang.

"Demi kebahagiaanya, _eh_?"

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto berbincang dengan pria bermarga Hyuga, yang tak lain merupakan ayah dari Hinata. Banyak hal yang disampaikan Hyuga Hiashi padanya, semua perkataan itu berkaitan dengan kebahagiaan dari putri sulungnya. Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud Hiashi mengatakan semua itu padanya. Itu adalah penegasan untuknya, ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Memang sedari awal, Hiashi tampak tidak terlalu suka pasal kedekatannya dengan Hinata.

Naruto tahu, Hiashi telah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Makanya ia memilih langkah aman menjauhi Hinata darinya untuk menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Semua itu Hiashi lakukan hanya untuk kebaikan putrinya, kebahagiaan Hinata. Ayah mana yang tidak ingin putrinya bahagia? Bahkan ia akan rela melakukan apapun, hingga memohon pada orang lain untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan itu.

Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk masalah ini. Benar, apa yang dilakukan ayah Hinata sudah sangat benar. Dan ..., Naruto harus bisa memahaminya. Toh, tak akan ada kebahagiaan bila cinta yang ia tujukan pada Hinata, ia ucapkan secara lantang. Justru hanya akan mengundang kesedihan di kemudian hari.

Sekarang, mungkin ini saatnya. Mencintai dalam diam, tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?

Diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Secara diam tersenyum ketika melihatnya tertawa.

Sembunyi-sembunyi bagai pencuri hanya untuk sekadar menatapnya.

Tak apa, itu terlihat mudah.

Sangat mudah untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak. Naruto menampar kedua sisi pipinya cukup keras. Ia harus tersadar.

Jika ini membuat Hinata bahagia, mengapa ia harus merasa sakit?

Kebahagiaan Hinata adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

Doa terbaik untuk Hinata akan selalu ia panjatkan.

Meski, ia bukan alasan untuk setiap kebahagiaan yang akan tercipta untuk Hinata nantinya.

Tak masalah jika memang seperti itu. Garis takdir yang sudah dibentuk takkan bisa diganti atau dihapus. Takkan mampu untuk diubah oleh siapa pun. Sama seperti cintanya, perasaan tulus itu pada Hinata tidak akan berubah dan takkan berkurang sedikit pun. Tetap sama untuk kini dan ...,

... selamanya.

 _~I choose tou love you in silence~_

* * *

Kesibukan terlihat di pesantren. Bukan hanya di bagian dalam yang notabene memang merupakan tempat diadakannya sebuah hajat besar, melainkan juga di bagian luar. Warga yang tinggal di sekitar pesantren juga tampak tergabung dalam keriuhan tersebut. Lalu lalang kendaraan besar yang memuat berbagai barang menambah keramaian yang tercipta.

Di bagian dalam pesantren, di ujung selatan berdekatan dengan rumah sang pemilik, berdiri sebuah masjid. Terdiri dari dua lantai, berlapis cat putih dengan pilar-pilar kokohnya yang menyokong. Jendela dengan geometri persegi berderet di setiap sisi, dengan daun dari kayu jati berpelitur cokelat tua. Sementara di bagian tengah dinding depan, sebuah pintu masuk terbuka lebar, menampilkan dengan jelas suasana masjid dengan banyak orang.

Setiap manusia yang hadir tampak khusyuk mengikuti acara. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke bagian depan, dekat dengan mimbar. Tiga orang pria duduk di sisi yang berbeda dari sebuah meja. Dua paruh baya dengan seorang nyaris setengah umur mereka dengan jas putihnya. Senyum bahagia terpatri jelas di raut sang pria muda. Binar tak henti-henti menghiasi lensa matanya. Sesekali ia menyeka sikap salah tingkahnya dengan gerakan gelisah tak menentu.

Lain dengan mempelai pria itu, lain pula dengan seorang pemuda yang ikut menyaksikan khidmatnya prosesi akad nikah dari ujung bangunan masjid. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya di balik ramai tamu undangan yang duduk berjajar. Hanya berbalut kemeja koko putih pudar dan sarung batik sederhana, tak lupa kopiah hitam yang sudah memerah di bagian atasnya. Sesekali tangan terangkat menutup mulut saat ia terbatuk. Namun pendaran permata biru itu tak urung lepas dari sosok sang mempelai pria. Senyum tulus tertarik, terbentuk tipis dari sudut bibirnya. Pipi yang tirus sedikit bereaksi atas lengkung bahagia yang tercipta.

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyum paksa pun penuh sesal, melainkan sebuah senyum yang murni menguar sebagai refleksi suara hatinya yang terdalam. Ia telah lama mengikhlaskan perasaannya kepada sang terkasih, ia telah lama memasrahkan takdir cintanya kepada sang jantung hati, ia telah lama memenjarakan renjananya dalam kubangan tak berdasar. Hingga menghilang, hingga lenyap, hingga penuh terseka. Hingga tak satupun rasa itu tersisa sebagai gurat kecewa.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum semakin lebar, tepat kala sebuah hantaman keras menohok paru-parunya. Ia terbatuk, lagi dan lagi. Dalam frekuensi dan suara yang tak biasa. Naruto berlari keluar masjid sambil tetap menutup mulut, ia bermaksud untuk ke kamar mandi. Namun, belum sampai kakinya di tempat tujuan, ia meludah. Tepat di telapak tangannya. Dan bola mata safir itu membelalak kala melihat residu dari respon alami pernapasannya yang terganggu.

"Da..., darah?"

* * *

 _Dalam sepi ini aku merenung_

 _Dalam hampa ini aku termangu_

 _Dalam senyap ini aku terpaku_

 _Tak ada yang lain, Dinda_

 _Selain untai namamu_

 _Tak ada yang lain, Dinda_

 _Selain bayang wajahmu_

 _Tak ada yang lain, Dinda_

 _Selain merdu suaramu_

 _Semua yang menggetarkan hatiku_

 _Semua yang menjadi kebahagiaanku_

 _Semua yang menjadi inginku_

 _Semua itu adalah asaku_

 _Tertawa bibir ini_

 _Saat menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu_

 _Namun_

 _Menangis benak ini_

 _Saat menyadari pula bahwa kau hanya sebatas khayalku_

.

Air mata ke sekian menetes di gundukan beronanya. Sekian ribu mili telah ia tumpahkan di kamar sejak berita itu sampai kepadanya. Terus berlanjut saat ia melihat dari jendela kamar, jenazah laki-laki yang dicintainya dimasukkan ke dalam keranda, dan tak jua berhenti saat ia menyaksikan orang-orang mulai memanggul benda tersebut, melangkah menuju persemayaman terakhir para anak manusia.

Dan kini, di sini, di dalam kamar yang pernah dipakai oleh laki-laki itu, ia kembali melanjutkan tangisnya. Tak ada suara lantang, hanya berupa isakan tergugu. Tapi guncangan bahunya jelas memetakan kesedihan yang ia alami. Nyata memerikan keperihan yang muncul di hati sang bidadari.

Bulir-bulir suci meluncur mebasahi kertas yang sudah lecek hingga semakin tak berbentuk. Goresan tinta di atasnya bahkan sudah memudar, nyaris tak terbaca. Namun, gadis yang telah menjadi wanita itu tetap gigih. Membuka lembar demi lembar tumpukan kusam di atas pangkuannya. Menyusuri baris demi baris untaian kata indah yang tertoreh. Gemetar tangannya ia abaikan, sesak di pangkal napasnya tak ia acuhkan. Hinata terlalu hanyut dalam sebuah deskripsi perasaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hingga lembar terakhir yang menyuarakan isi hati sang pemuda.

 _._

 _Semakin hari, semakin ..._

 _Relung hati ini berteriak_

 _Dentuman jantung ini menggebrak_

 _Gelora syahwat ini melesak_

 _Namun aku tetap bertahan_

 _Tak sedikitpun kupedulikan_

 _Aku tak ingin egois_

 _Aku tak ingin seenaknya_

 _Aku memilih mengabaikannya_

 _Bagiku, bahagiamu lah segalanya_

 _Bagiku, senyummu lah yang aku inginkan_

 _Dan itu semua_

 _Kan tetap ada jika aku pergi darimu_

 _Tapi ketahuilah, wahai Puspita_

 _Sampai kuasa Tuhan menjemput melalui tangan Izrail_

 _Aku tetap mencintaimu_

 _._

 _Tes_.

"Nona baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata yang semakin deras dengan punggung tangannya. Suatu hal yang sia-sia karena Shizune, salah satu pengasuh pesantren puteri yang membawanya ke ruangan ini, telah melihat semua yang terjadi. Wanita dewasa itu merasa trenyuh akan nasib sepasang manusia itu. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto. Dan saat memasuki kamar ini pun ia jua tahu bagaimana perasaan sang pemuda kepada Hinata.

Wanita berambut kelam itu mendesah pelan. Merasa tak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk menguatkan Hinata. Ia hanya terduduk pasrah selanjutnya terkejut saat tiba-tiba perempuan di sampingnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"No-nona Hinata!"

* * *

Kelopak mata itu membuka. Membawa tirai bulu hitam nan tebal untuk tersibak, menampakkan iris bulat seindah permata _amethyst_. Awalnya terkerjap selama beberapa saat. Meminta waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan beberapa _candela_ intensitas cahaya ruangan. Sesaat kemudian melirik ke kanan, tepat di samping ranjang, ia melihat kekosongan. Hanya sebuah ruangan tak cukup luas dibanding kamar pribadinya. Bertiraikan dinding putih bersih dan aroma zat kimia yang menguar. Hinata mendesah. Ia tahu pasti tengah berada di mana. Matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan memori otaknya yang berputar pada peristiwa sebulan lalu. Ia mengingat dengan jelas setiap lembar lusuh yang digenggamnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya ia mengingat dengan jelas isi dari lembaran tersebut.

Air matanya kembali menitik, pun saat kelopak matanya masih enggan terbuka kembali. Tak ada asa untuk menyeka, Hinata membiarkan butir yang lain berdatangan. Ia melepaskan semuanya hingga meluap. Setiap kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat mengetahui perasaan yang selama ini Naruto simpan. Sebuah rasa yang menunjukkan padanya bahwa perasaannya sendiri tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ya Allah ...," desahnya dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang.

Sesal itu menjadi semakin dalam kala teringat percakapannya dengan sang ayah tepat sebelum ia jatuh sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya seminggu yang lalu.

.

" _Ayah sudah lama tahu hal itu?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya._

 _Hiashi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Gerakan tangannya yang merapikan sarung, tak luput dari perhatian Hinata. Kemudian manik opal pria tua itu menerawang pandang._

" _Ya. Itu sebabnya ayah melarangmu untuk dekat dengannya."_

 _Hinata menatap tak percaya. Mulutnya ternganga seolah ingin memastikan bahwa pedengarannya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Namun faktanya, ia mendengar apa yang tidak ingin ia dengar._

" _Me-mengapa?"_

 _Hiashi memejamkan mata sekejap, sebelum kedua tungkai membawanya mendekat kepada sosok yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang isteri. Telapak kekar pria itu menepuk pelan bahu mungil sang anak._

" _Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaanmu, Anakku. Aku ingin kau memiliki pendamping yang bisa selalu melindungimu."_

 _Hiashi berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk lemas, berbalut kesedihan mendalam dan kekecewaan teramat sangat. Isakan tangis kembali terdengar dari bibir peachnya_

.

"Apa kau lupa, Ayah? Kematian tak pernah memandang usia. Apa kau tak ingat, Ayah? Izrail tak melihat adanya penyakit dalam dirimu hanya untuk mematuhi perintah Allah. Meski pada akhirnya Kak Naruto memang terlebih dahulu dipanggil oleh-Nya, bukan berarti kau bisa menghakimi masa hidup manusia, Ayah."

Hinata meremas sprei rumah sakit dengan erat. Mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang sejatinya ingin ia ungkap dalam teriakan. Gugu tangis tertahan semakin membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ma-maaf," lirihnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Naruto ..."

Hinata menghela napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan sebuah untaian penuh perasaan di dalam hatinya.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Kak. Aku selalu mencintai Kak Naruto.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku membisu_

 _Kala derasnya hujan turun menghunjam_

 _Aku terdiam_

 _Kala terang sang surya terasa membakar_

 _Dalam penantian ini_

 _Tak satu termapun kuucap dalam hati_

 _Kecuali "aku merindu"_

 _Aku mematung_

 _Kala gugur dedaunan membuai lirih_

 _Aku bergeming_

 _Kala lembutnya salju menyentuh pelan_

 _Dalam pengharapan ini_

 _Tak satu kidungpun kunyanyikan_

 _Kecuali lantunan kidung rindu_


End file.
